Fluffy's Change
by P.P
Summary: Well, Sesshy (in this fic Fluffy) decides to be a lot more nicer and show more emotion. Well, he meets his "past" and....everything goes from there. Pls Review! There r sum Rin and Sessy fluff here! ^_^ father&daughter of course! ^o^ review!
1. Fluffy’s interesting “goals”

A/N: Hey everyone! My name is P.P. and it stands for Purely Paws! And this is my very first fic, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!  
  
Inu: What's this fic about again?  
  
Kag: *sighs* It's about Fluffy being nice and all that crap.  
  
Inu: *gasps* You said a DIRTY word, Kagome!  
  
Kag: Yeah, so?  
  
Inu: *sweatdrop* Your mom is SO gonna kill me...*whimpers*  
  
Kag: Aw, Inu-kun, I won't let her KILL you! I'll protect you, like you protect me!  
  
Inu: *ears perk up* Word?  
  
Kag: *grins* Word!  
  
Paws: Um... Kagome, Inuyasha, stop flirtin'. It's time for my fic, ya know...  
  
Sango: *shows up and hides under Fluffy's tail or whatever it is resting on his shoulders* You guys, don't tell Miroku where I'm hiding!  
  
Fluffy: *grumbles* Fine...hide in my royal tail...I, Lord Sesshomaru, just got it washed and conditioned, too...*grumbles again*  
  
Miroku: *shows up* Where'd Sango go?!  
  
Everyone: *points outside, which shows a school playground* That way!  
  
Miroku: Thanks!  
  
Okay, before the whole CAST abducts the story, I better continue the story now!  
Disclaimer: *sniff, sniff* WHY must you all be SO vain?! I don't own Inuyasha and Co., Rumiko Takahashi does. *grumbles "lucky woman, feh!"* *cries*  
Fluffy's Change  
  
Chappie one: Fluffy's interesting "goals"  
  
By P.P. (Purely Paws, y'all! ^_^)  
---------*~*^.-.^*~*----------  
Sesshomaru watched as Rin picked flowers in a garden that his servants planted for him in his castle area. Truthfully, even though he wouldn't admit it, really, he wanted to make peace with his little brother and finally be...well...happy, and have Rin as his cute, adorable, little daughter. And, well, have Jaken as his punch-bag. He smirked inwardly. He TOTALLY knew what to do with his "honourable servant" Jaken, alright.  
  
He'd hang him in his "training room" and let him...well...hang there, of course! And he'd punch Jaken around here and there for a little bit, then heal him, and beat him around again. Repeating the process EVERY SINGLE DAY. Yes, that'd please him immensely.  
  
Suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down. There, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE below him was his little Rin, handing him the flowers she picked. 'How cute,' he thought.  
  
"Rin picked these flowers for Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said, grinning and handing him the flowers. Sesshomaru picked up the flowers and smelled them. 'Smells good...I have to ask those servants what these are...' he thought. Rin, as an afterthought or something, added while looking down and letting her feet do "dig" the ground, "Rin hopes Sesshomaru-sama likes it..."  
  
Sesshomaru looked around, and, since the "coast was clear" he decided to let his guard down, as he usually did as his little 'daughter' and him were alone. He crouched so he was eye-level with Rin and smiled. "Sesshomaru- sama really likes it, Rin. Thank you."  
  
Rin's eyes became starry-eyed and she had a growing GRIN on her face. Sesshomaru was shocked at what she did next. She hugged him. Real tight like a daughter would do to a father. Sesshomaru, shocked and happy at the same time, decided to hug her back.  
  
Two moments later, Rin let go, and pulled Sesshomaru towards the delicate garden. Smiling and grinning and being her usual happy-go-lucky self (Paws: IS she happy go lucky? I think she is. What do YOU think? *scratches her head in confusement*), said, "Rin wants to show Sesshomaru-sama something! Come with Rin, Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
At first Sesshomaru sort of struggled, but then let himself be dragged by the ever-so happy Rin. He thought, that being all stiff and emotion-less was pretty hard to cope up already. The "ego" part of himself did NOT want to show any emotion at all, while the part of himself the had huddled in the corner that he'd abandoned when his father had died, wanted to be kind, but still a strong and ferocious fighter (Paws: and a Lord, too? Inu: STOP interrupting it PLEASE! Paws: FINE!).  
  
He finally decided, while still being dragged by Rin, that he was going to show some emotion now. Yes, he'd be just like his role-model. His late father. His dad had been kind, but still very "tough" and stuffs. Yes, that's what he's going to be from now on.  
He was going to be nicer.  
---------*~*^.-.^*~*----------  
Paws: Okay that was chappie one! So, whacha think? I thought it was PRETTY cute, but not THAT much.  
  
Inu: *reads story* Is this what you call "WAFF"?  
  
Kag: *reads her math book while shaking her head* I dunno, Inu-kun.  
  
Fluffy: Hey, why'd you rename me, Lord Sesshomaru, FLUFFY?! It's such a...a...an un-royal name for a ROYAL Lord like me, you freak!  
  
Everyone except Fluffy: *gasp*  
  
Fluffy: What are you all gasping for? Freak is SUCH a common name-call these days. *waves his hands to indicate something that you could translate as: "forget it!"*  
  
Paws: *hits him over the head with a frying fan making him unconscious* I am SOOOOO not a freak, you JERK! *glares at Fluffy*  
  
Paws: Well, folks! There you have it! Chappie one! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE *96 hours later* PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PUH- LEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Everyone except Paws: *snore* zzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
People, pls. Review! Flames are accepted, too!  
  
Dun' worry! Fluffy will have a LOT of adventures with...several people *nervous laugh*! Yeah, so, uh, anyways!  
Licks (That means my dog slobbers ya ^_^) and Paws,  
Purely Paws ^_^ 


	2. Fluffy's Happy Runin With The Past

A/N: Hey everyone! P.P. again! And y'all know what THAT stands for!...I hope...But anyway, I hope Chappie one was good. By the way, this chappie will (and the chappies AFTER this) show MANY Kikyo and Jaken bashing and there will be OOC in some characters. So, I'm making Cha-  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!! *whacks Miroku with Hiraikotsu*  
  
Miroku: OW! *WHACK* OW! *WHACK* OW! *WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK!* OW! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: THAT'S what you get, you leech, for GROPING me...AGAIN! Haven't you learned your lesson YET?!  
  
P.P.: HEY! Y'all interrupted me, you know! *flames are shown in her eyes* I hope you guys will SURVIVE!!! Well, *re-thinks what just happened* I HOPE Miroku SURVIVES what'll happen to him.  
  
Sango: You know, Paws, you got GOOD motivation there. *nods* Want me to help you torture Miroku? *smiles*  
  
P.P.: SURE!!! Why not, Sango! *grins EVILLY*  
  
Sango: *grins EVILLY*  
  
Inu: Well, from the sounds of THAT, I think Kag and me will introduce now!  
  
Kag: *reading her math book still* US?!  
  
Inu: Yeah, sure, Kag!  
  
Kag: *drops her book and look behind her* Oh...so THAT'S why...  
  
Inu: EXACTLY! *snaps his fingers*  
  
Inu: So...  
  
Kag: In behalf of Purely Paws...  
  
Inu: We shall-  
  
Kag: Get on-  
  
Inu and Kag: WITH THE STORY!!!!!! *insert big ol' grins*  
Disclaimer: This is Inuyasha speaking, in behalf of P.P. who is STILL beating the shit out of Miroku with Sango over there. *points behind him* Anyway, she DOES NOT own me and co. Rumiko Takahashi does. ^o^!  
Fluffy's Change  
  
Chappie Two! The "Happy" Run-in With The Past  
  
By P.P. (Purely Paws, y'all! ^o^!)  
---------*~*^.-.^*~*----------  
Ever since Sesshomaru made his vow-goal thing, he had been a LOT nicer. Not giving TOO many orders to his servants and NOT killing too many youkai. Rin and his servants had liked his change of heart a lot, but Jaken, on the other hand...  
---------~*~----------  
  
Where Jaken was...  
  
---------~*~----------  
"...and, as I have TOLD you countless times, diary," Jaken wrote, "I have a BIT of infatuation for Lord Sesshomaru..."  
  
"And, his 'change of heart' must be because of that youkai that had scratched him on his shoulder the other day!"  
  
"So, what must I do?" he wrote, "take advantage of this and TRY to fulfill ALL the dreams I had had about both of us?"  
  
"And, does Lord Sesshomaru even want me the way I do about him?"  
  
Jaken sighed, then continued writing, "maybe there IS a chance..."  
  
"But," he wrote, "What if he would just kick me out for 'hitting on him,' as Inuyasha nicely puts on that monk who keeps on 'hitting' on other girls, as such?"  
  
Jaken sighed sadly yet again, "I guess, diary, we shall just see what will happen next."  
  
He closed the diary and hugged it against his chest (P.P.: does he EVEN have a chest? LoL if he DOES. ^o^). Sighing, he looked out of his window, and smiled "dreamily". "Lord Sesshomaru..." he sighed.  
---------~*~----------  
  
A/N: Okay...that was WAY disturbing to me to write. But you know, I wanted to stop there, but I found out THAT I was GOING to write about Fluffy's "Run-in" with his past. Just cuz I'm nice! ^_^  
  
---------~*~----------  
Sesshomaru walked down the hall in his palace or castle or whatever you may call it. He began passing by servants who looked REALLY tired (Paws: Kinda like ppl who have wrinkles under their eyes even tho...well, something Sesshy wouldn't REALLY like. *nods* Inu: Would ya STOP interrupting NOW?! Paws and Kag: SHUT UP, INUYASHA!!! *sticks out tongue*) and very...well, tired.  
  
Sesshomaru pitied them, so he said, "You, and you, and you, and you, and you, AND you," he pointed the servants out, who stiffened and greeted Sesshomaru, "go to rest. And eat, too," Sesshomaru smiled. "You all look like you've been awake for the past 6 weeks."  
  
The servants looked at each other. One of them, who's name was Tomo, said, "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, do you have a...cold, or something? You don't seem like yourself today..." Another servant added, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, you're smiling, that you are. You don't REALLY smile...unless..."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled deep. "Aw, you guys. This is the old me. The me that was me BEFORE my father died. You better get used to it, okay?" he said, with a CHARMING (Paws: I'd die if that happened! ^_^ Inu: *growl* Paws: Sheesh, Inuyasha, take a break. Inu: thanks! *smiles* I will!) smile. The servants bowed to him, and said, "Yes, sir." Sesshomaru frowned, "No need to bow. From NOW ON, that is not allowed...well, maybe, but anyways! You guys, go on and rest, oh, and EAT, too. You guys look like you've been abandoned or something for weeks." He waved them off and smiled. "You better or I'll fire you!"  
  
Sesshomaru walked away happily. If he were Rin, he'd be skipping by then. The servants looked at each other again. Tomo, one of them, said, "I think I'll be enjoying my employment here." And the others nodded. "Same here."  
  
---------~*~----------  
  
In Sesshomaru's "office" if there IS one in the Sengoku Jidai. Just pretend that there is, okay? ^_^  
  
---------~*~---------  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Sesshomaru boomed, slamming his fists into the small little table in front of him. "A VILLAGE GOT ATTACKED?!?!?! HERE, WHERE I, LORD SESSHOMARU, RESIDES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Jaken, who got scared out of his wits, backed up and said, "Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru. You didn't seem to care before. Why now?"  
  
Sesshomaru, who was hugging Rin (Paws: She'd been there the whole time. She was cryin' cuz a village got attacked and reminded her when she got "killed" or something.), out of the corner of the eyes, glared at Jaken. "I care because I do, okay? Now, Jaken, prepare our things. We are going to go to that village and revive some people, alright?"  
  
Rin, let go of Sesshomaru, maybe because she was happy that her "Sesshomaru- sama" is going to revive the humans. It made her happy right then. So, she stood up and bounced up and down. "Yay! We're gonna revive HUMANS! YAY! YAY!" she continued cheering while Jaken grumbled about Rin ALWAYS hugging HIS Lord Sesshomaru, and while Sesshomaru laughed at her happiness.  
---------~*~---------  
Sesshomaru, with Rin on his shoulder, and Jaken, were walking down the forest. Sesshomaru decided, that they walk because he thought all those demons he used were tired and hungry, so he them a day-off.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin were happily humming a happy song, while Jaken's thoughts were all about getting rid of Rin. I wouldn't want you to KNOW what it was. It is VERY disturbing. (Paws: Jaken is cooking some weird shit in his head, you know. ^_~ And we ALL know he's a homo anyway! ^_^)  
  
"I've got a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" Rin and Sesshomaru started, "Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves!" Sesshomaru laughed, letting Rin have her little 'solo'. "I've got a song that gets on everybody's nerves! And this is how it gooooooeeeeesss!!!" They sang it over and over and over and over until Jaken couldn't take it anymore. He was going to scream his head off when-  
"WHO'S FUCKING SINGING THAT FUCKING SONG?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin stopped singing and also stopped walking. Rin stopped the swinging of her foot. Sesshomaru spoke up. "Well, whoever you are, please show yourself."  
  
On their side, bushes were moving and finally, a figure walked out. Actually, TWO figures.  
  
"Is that...really...YOU?!" Sesshomaru gasped out.  
  
"Fluffy?!," one of them screamed, who was a woman. And the other figure just stared at her oddly.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the sight of the woman. "Kyoko..."  
---------*~*^.-.^~*~----------  
Paws: Okay! How's that? I did my VERY BEST on that, so y'all will know!  
  
Inu: Interesting turn of events, Paws.  
  
Paws: Thank you, Inu!  
  
Kag: DON'T YOU DARE HIT ON MY MAN, PAWS!  
  
Paws: *gasps* I AM NOT!  
  
Kag: Okay! *smiles*  
  
Paws: *looks at her oddly* Most girls would fight with me by now...why not you?  
  
Kag: Cuz I'm not like most girls! By the way, Paws, MAKE SURE, we're in this story! ^_^  
  
Paws: Course! You and Inu are a number, too!  
  
Inu: *looks at paws* Thanks, duddette.  
  
Kag: Thanks, my friend!  
  
Paws: Don't mention it. Yeah, so anyway! In this story, Jaken is GAY and Kikyo...well, just read! ^_^ I hope you like it! ^_^  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
THANKS!  
Inu-Maru (my dog) licks ya,  
  
And Paws,  
  
Purely Paws! ^_^ 


	3. Rin's New 'Mommy'

A/N: What's up everyone! I hope the first two chappies were good. And so, I'm making Chappie 3! I'm uploading two chappies every other day, since I'm a pretty fast author. ^_^ I hope that's okay!  
  
Inu: So...who's this 'Kyoko' Fluffy called last chapter?  
  
P.P.: *sticks her tongue out* not gonna tell, dude!  
  
Kag: Yeah, Inuyasha, she shouldn't tell you, you're gonna read it anyway!  
  
Inu: Yeah, I guess.  
  
San: Hey, Paws, has Miroku come out of the hospital yet? Cuz if he has, we're gonna put him back there again! ^_^  
P.P.: Well, Sango, he's still there. And that pretty nurse is REALLY flirting with him. And I think he likes her too. ^^  
  
San: *fumes* Oh, really? Well, its time to transfer him to JAKEN'S hospital!!!  
  
Inu: Are you...jealous, Sango?  
  
Fluffy: Little brother, can't you see? It's obvious she likes that monk.  
  
Inu: True...  
  
Sango: I DO NOT, FLUFFY!!!!!  
  
Fluffy: DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!!!!  
  
San: Well, get used to it, Fluffy, cuz your gonna be called Fluffy by your girl friend. *smirks like Inuyasha does*  
  
Inu: *smirks* I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I, Sango?  
  
San: Feh. *scowls*  
  
Inu: Thought so.  
  
P.P.: Um...Okay, everyone! Let's get going with the story before Lord Fluffy over here blow up and...well, you know! And besides, I'm going to transfer Miroku over to Jaken's hospital, too. So, let's wish him good luck over there, AND-  
  
Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!! *insert those big ol' creepy hyper grins*  
---------~*~----------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co., got that?! Rumiko Takahashi does. She is SOOOOOO lucky. *nods* So don't sue me, a'ight?  
---------~*~----------  
Fluffy's Change  
  
Chappie 3: Rin's New 'Mommy'  
  
By P.P. (Purely Paws, y'all! ^o^!)  
---------~*~^.-.^~*~----------  
Kyoko had tears in her eyes, and she was smiling like crazy. "Fluffy..." she said, running into Sesshomaru's arms and hugging him really tight, making him gag a bit. "It's been so long..." Sesshomaru hugged her back. "Yes, Kyoko, so long...how is your family? Are they still in the North?"  
  
Kyoko let go of Sesshomaru and wiped away her tears. "Aw, come on, Flufferz, is that all you care about?" she asked, giggling a bit. Sesshomaru, of course very happy to see his old friend, replied, "'Course not, Kyoko."  
  
Rin, who felt like she was going to have a mom now, pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Sesshomaru-sama? Who is this lady? Is she to be my mommy now?" Sesshomaru tried his very best not to blush, but...well, he's not very good at it anymore since the emotionless ego in him was tucked away SOMEWHERE in the depths of hatred in his heart.  
  
Kyoko giggled. "Who's the cute little girl, Flufferz? Is she your daughter? Ooooh...I can smell BLACK MAIL coming over to ya, Flufferz!" She giggled her happy giggle, which made Sesshomaru blush even more. There was a tap on her shoulder that made her stop though. "What?" she asked, turning around.  
  
Now, a boy who looked about the age of 12 or something was looking at her curiously. "Sis? Is that the boy you ALWAYS talk about with Mimi-san? Your boyfriend when you were still...um, like, 15 or something years ago?" Kyoko let out a nervous laugh as she SLOWLY turned to a smirking Sesshomaru. "Boyfriend, huh?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking. "Uh...hehehehehehe...um, y-y-y-y-yeah..."  
  
"Really, sis?! Oh, yay! I'm going to have a strong, LORD as my brother instead of that ugly, scumbag Baruya!" said the boy, jumping up and down. Kyoko glared slightly at him. "Look, Kenji, Baruya is NOT a scumbag. He's already MARRIED to Mimi, duh!" Sesshomaru looked at the two siblings. Did he hear it right? Baruya, with MIMI?! He smirked. 'Oh, yes. I'm going to have Kyoko ALL to myself,' he thought. Then, his smirk faded. 'Since when did I think like that to the little tomboy who kept chasing me with the large wooden sword or whatever you call it of hers 15 years ago.'  
  
Sesshomaru 'ahem'ed to interrupt the now screaming siblings. "Kyoko, and Kenji, I presume, why don't you accompany us? We're off to save and seek vengeance to those wolves that attacked a village in MY area," he asked. He then turned to the homo toad and ordered, "Jaken, prepare a ride for us. I don't want my old friend Kyoko to grow of tired feet. She complains a lot, just so you know."  
  
After saying that, a Jaken who was fuming inside for being ignored, ran off in the direction of the castle to follow 'His' Lord Sesshomaru's orders, and a Kyoko who heard every single word Sesshomaru said, fumed, bringing out her not-so wooden sword and then started after her Flufferz. "Fluffy, you...deserve...to...die! I. Do. Not. Complain. A. Lot. You. MORON!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, chasing after Fluffy, constantly swinging her sword.  
  
Sesshomaru ran for his life. When they were still teens and when they were still kids, Kyoko hadn't got to train a lot because her parents were usually out and Kyoko was left with Sesshomaru's family. In truth, Kyoko had LOVED being with his family. With baby Inuyasha and all. (Paws: Kyoko is full demon and her parents constantly leave her with Fluffy's family cuz they're out on their 'job' or something. She's a fox-dog demon BTW. And Sesshy's REAL mom died when he was about 13. That's what I think, so flame if you want to complain. Inu: STOP it, alright?! Paws: Fine, doggy. Inu: Feh.) Sesshomaru's father had offered to train Kyoko sometimes, and her parents agreed willingly.  
  
Kyoko trained hard, but JUST WHEN she ALMOST mastered the poison claw thing, Mr. Flufferz's Father (That's what she called Sesshy's Dad) died from a battle...and, well, she was crushed, Mr. Flufferz's Father was like a second dad. Baby Inuyasha was just 3 or something then. (Paws: *sniff, sniff* isn't that sad, Inuyasha? Inu: *cries* I miss mah dada! Kag and Paws: *shoots him weird looks* Uh...sure, Inuyasha. Inu: Dada!) And Sesshomaru had again, lost someone important. Sesshy had liked Inuyasha and Inuyasha's step-mom fast, but his father's death had made him VERY cold and made him snap at Inu.  
  
Anyway, enough with the sad past. Anyway, Sesshomaru ran for his life. When they were teens, Kyoko wasn't as fast as her Flufferz was, but now that they're grown-up...she's kind of in the same thing as Flufferz. 'Ooooh...that was REAL close,' thought Sesshomaru as the not-so wooden sword ALMOST came in contact with his head. The blade had cut off a few strands of hair in the process in trying to slash Sesshy's head off.  
  
Rin was laughing so hard at seeing her 'father's' face when the blade almost cut his head off, while Kenji was shocked at how goofy the Lord of the Western Lands was. He thought he'd be cold and unruly, but MAN, did THIS change his perspective (Paws: We ALL know he WAS cold and unruly but in MY fic, he's nice and all ^_^) in Lords and Rulers now.  
  
"Fluffy, you arrogant BASTARD! How could you call me a person who complains a lot?!" Kyoko screamed, while swinging the blade just A CENTIMETER from his head. Sesshomaru winced and let out an 'eep,' while Rin laughed at this (Paws: doesn't she always? ^^)...'action'. "I'm sorry, Kyoko! It's an inside joke, I PROMISE!!!" Sesshomaru lied, trying to get Kyoko from cutting him in half. But instead, all he got was a HEAVY, and HURTFUL bonk in the head.  
  
"That, Flufferz, is my OTHER weapon. Mimi taught me how to use the GIANT hammer! And you just experienced my famous Flufferz's Justice technique!" Kyoko explained, showing him the large hammer, with Kyoko's name imprinted to its handle with a painting of a little dog-demon with doggy-ears below it.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the little painting. "Is that...Inuyasha?" Kyoko nodded nonchalantly. "Of course, Flufferz! You know I absolutely adore your little brother! Where is he anyway? How old is he now? Is he 11 or something?" Sesshomaru stared at the painting. 'Talking about Inuyasha,' he thought, 'I need to talk to him. I have to make peace with him while I can.' He was thinking about how he could start his 'peace-maker' plan with Inuyasha. 'Let's see...how about "Little brother, we need to make peace with each other," no...that's way too much like the cold, unruly me. Maybe- ' his thoughts were cut off when his head came in contact with the large hammer, which caused a rather large bump on his head to show up.  
  
"What was THAT for, slow little missy?!" Sesshomaru asked, rubbing the bump on his head, and using his old nickname for her. Kyoko fumed. "And YOU didn't even REALIZE you were STARING at my CHEST, you PERVERTED dog-boy with a FLUFFY tail!" Sesshomaru gasped and glared at her. "Uh uh. You are NOT calling me dog-boy, turtle!"  
  
"And, dog-boy, DON'T call me TURTLE, either!" Kyoko shouted back, glaring hard at him. "Oh yeah, and WILL YOU STOP STARING AT MY CHEST?!" she added, when she saw Sesshy stare nonchalantly at her chest accidentally. Sesshomaru glared at her. "I am NOT staring at your chest!"  
  
"Uh, yeah you are, dog-boy."  
  
"No I'm not, turtle."  
  
"Yeah, you are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Turtle."  
  
"Dog-boy."  
  
"Tomboy."  
  
"Sorry ass Femmy-boy."  
  
"Slow-paced bitch."  
  
"Babsie."  
  
"Sor- babsie? What's THAT, turtle?"  
  
"Uh...I have no idea. Where'd I get that from, ANYWAY?"  
  
"Knew it. You're too dumb to even KNOW what you're saying, sorry-ass, slow- paced, shit-head turtle."  
  
"Nuh uh you did not just call me that."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Femmy-boy!"  
  
"Tomboy Bitch!"  
  
"Shit head doggy-boggy-boy!"  
  
"Inuyasha luvin' freak!"  
  
"Neanderthal!"  
  
"I'm not even HUMAN, jackass!"  
  
"Shi-"  
  
"That's enough Sesshomaru-sama and Kyoko-sama!"  
The two stopped quarreling and looked at little Rin, who had her hands down her hips and was glaring at them mommy-style. (Paws: Y'all know what THAT is. That's the kind of look moms give you when you're in BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG trouble. Inu: MY mom never gave me that. Fluffy: That's cuz you were a goody-too-shoes, Inu. Inu: Shut up. Just, shut up. Kag: Okay! ^^ Paws: --_--0) "That's enough, Sesshomaru-sama, and Kyoko- sama! You are BOTH giving Rin and Kenji-sama a migraine!" Rin scolded. Kenji stood behind her nodding. "That is kind of true, sis," he said.  
  
Kyoko sighed, but still had her glare at Sesshomaru. "Fine, Flufferz. We shall resume this AFTER we save that village of yours." Sesshomaru looked at Kyoko then gasped. "Oh my god...I TOTALLY forgot about the village!"  
  
Kyoko sighed. "As always, my grown-up Flufferz forgets about things when we quarrel." She slapped her right hand on her forehead and shook her head. "And that is SO stupid."  
  
Sesshomaru was about to scream his head off to get his 'honourable servant' Jaken to come the HELL back, when a large creature that had three heads pounced on the ground. Startling Sesshomaru, Kyoko, Kenji, and Rin, and making them fall to the ground. Sesshomaru growled. "JAKEN! What took you so fucking LONG?!"  
  
Jaken came stumbling from behind the creature towards Sesshomaru. "So sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. Fluffy, here," he said, while Kyoko giggled at the name 'Fluffy'. "Had to make me call up 50 of your servants to calm him down."  
  
"Oh," Sesshomaru said, walking towards 'Fluffy,' the three-headed dog- creature thing, "Okay. Come, Kyoko, lets ride Fluffy. Bring your lil' brother, too. Come on Rin, you can ride on my shoulder to get up him." Rin let out a squeal and bounced up Sesshomaru's shoulder, sitting down and swinging her legs again.  
  
'Fluffy' let the 'passengers' get on his back and let out a growl or whatever it was. He then began running and jumping between the little roads in the forest.  
  
"Nice dog ya got there, doggy-boggy-boy," Kyoko half complimented and half insulted.  
  
"Shut up, turtle," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha-lover."  
  
Rin smiled at her 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Things were changing drastically for her, but she liked it. "They sure do love each other, Kenji- sama." She said to Kenji.  
  
"Got that right, squirt."  
  
And Rin laughed.  
---------~*~^.-.^~*~----------  
Paws: Okay everyone! That was Chapter 3! I think its longer, since it took me about 10 pages for that. I hope this is better than the previous one. I think it was satisfactory, but not that much. I hope it explained a little bit why Sesshomaru and the fox-dog demon Kyoko know each other. And I know Rin and Kenji never really talked that much in here. I'm going to make them REALLY annoying next chappie.  
  
Inu: What time is it?  
  
Kag: Is that all you care about, Inu-kun?  
  
Inu: OF COURSE NOT, Kag.  
  
Kag: Okay! *smiles*  
  
Paws: BTW, Inu, its- WHAT?!  
  
Inu: What?  
  
Paws: AW, shit! It's 12 AM! I know its not very much, but shit, dudes, I've got SCHOOL tomorrow! *pouts*  
  
Fluffy: Oh, is that all?  
  
Paws: NO! I've got those STUPID tests, too!  
Fluffy: Okay. Go to sleep, then, human.  
  
Paws: I'm a dog demon, doggy-boggy-boy.  
  
Kyoko: *shows up* I'll take Femme-boy here for you, authoress P.P.!  
  
Paws: Thankies, Kyoko! ^^  
  
Kyoko: Say 'bye everyone', Flufferz!  
  
Inu: HA! Flufferz! *laughs*  
  
Flufferz: Goodbye everyone. *glares at whoever is reading this.*  
  
Paws: Anyway, folks! That's chappie 3! Chappie four will be out tomorrow or on Sunday!  
Please Review! Flames and Criticism are accepted!  
Until NEXT TIME!  
Inu-Maru licks ya.  
Paws and licks,  
Purely Paws ^o^! 


End file.
